Realization, heartbreak, and happiness all at once
by CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After leaving the graves and returning to the bunker, William and Mia find a letter from their mom. What will the letter reveal?


_TThe season finale made me bawl don't get me wrong I loved the finale but the ending left me unsatisfied. So I wrote this which took several days cause I stated then topped but also my heart hut for at least two days after the finale and it's hard to write when your chest hurts. I contemplated putting this in my series but for some reason, it felt right to use Canons timeline instead of my own... Please, comment, kudos, and bookmark! I don't own the character they are owned by DC Comics, DC and the CW._

* * *

he empty feeling Mia and William felt grew as they walked away from the gravesite. Each step seemed heavier than the last as they got closer to the car "Do you feel the same emptiness or is it just me?" William wondered curiously, trying to drown out the silence. Mia nodded as they approached the car "It's not just you." She confirmed knowingly before opening the car door, sliding into the seat and slamming the door shut. The drive back to the bunker was silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

When they arrived, neither made a move to get out of the car and towards the building "I feel like if we go in the bunker it becomes reality... that Mom leaving, I mean. You just got her back and our relationship was mending." Mia said melancholy, looking down and picking non-existent dirt underneath her fingernails. William turned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Yes, I just got he back and your relationship was improving but she felt she needed to go on a journey because it's time for us to step up... Are you coming with me or not?" He consoled her softly. Mia hesitated for a moment then nodded before getting out of the car and following her brother to the bunker.

When they entered the bunker, the lights automatically turned on, nobody was there except them "I'm going to sleep here for the night, what about you?" William wondered her as he went over to the many doors, found several blankets then went over to the workout mats, setting them down. Mia shrugged "Probably stay here cause I don't want to be alone." She answered as she went over to the computers and saw an envelope with hers and Williams' names on it, in their mother's handwriting "Mia? What's wrong?" He questioned curiously as he walked over to her. Mia cautiously picked up the envelope and looked at Will "It's from mom." She said in awe. After a few minutes of silence, William gulped nervously "You want to open it or should I?" He questioned apprehensively, looking at the envelope nervously. Both sat down in the chairs at the computer station and Mia opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and started to read

_Dear William and Mia,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone and I need to tell you why. December of 2018, your father and Barry Allen had somehow switched lives. An entity called Mar Novu or The monitor as we called him had given a psycho the book of reality, which changed reality at a person will._

_The monitor had come to our earth to test us for the crisis that he insisted that was looming... the end of the multiverse. Anyway, Barry and Kara, another friend from earth 38 were trying to stop the psycho by reversing the earth's rotation but they were going so fast that they were dying in the process._

_Desperate to save them, your dad confronted the monitor, begging him to save them but the monitor kept saying 'Balance must be maintained.' so to save them, your dad made a deal that when the time was right he would do what the multiverse required. Yes, the multiverse theory is real. That's why you didn't get come home for Christmas Will, we were coming to terms about what happened._

_Time went on, William came back then quickly left with his grandparents, we found out about Mia, we saved the city again then moved to Bloomfield. Six months after Mia was born, The monitor came to collect and after tearfully saying goodbye to me and Mia, Oliver left. But before he left Oliver made me promise that with everything in my power I would keep you two safe. I did with the best of my ability._

_The crisis came and Oliver sacrificed himself. I was so pissed at Barry and Kara even though Kara had no idea about the deal. It was all Barry's and his daughter's fault... long story short, Nora, Barry and Iris's daughter came back from the future to meet and get to know her dad which after she helped them defeat the big bad... was erased from the timeline. I don't blame her for coming back and spending time with Barry but to me when I found out about her being erased... it was the ultimate consequence to her actions._

_If you want to be mad at Barry go ahead but I found that being mad for all these years was exhausting. I've forgiven him... will our friendship ever be the same? Hell no but it's better than drowning in anger._

_I know you're overwhelmed, shocked and furious but this journey is what I've waited for for so long. We might never see each other again but I love you both and I'm proud of the people you've become._

_Love,_

_Mom_

William and Mia stared at the letter shocked, tears streaming down their faces. After folding the letter, Mia put down the letter and wiped her eyes "That was unexpected." She blurted surprised, breathing shakily. William nodded before he put his hand over Mia's "We're in this together, Mia. We miss our parents... but we can't change the past but we can shape the future." He comforted her strongly as he pulled her into a hug.

~In the Paradise realm, inside a wooden cabin.~

Snuggled up on the couch, Oliver and Felicity smile at the scene they're watching from a portal **After a few minutes they pull away "Think of it this way... If Moms with dad, where ever he is... they deserve to be together. Especially after being separated for 20 or so years." Mia said somewhat optimistically, wiping her tears. William nodded "Despite the fact that we might never see her again, I'm glad she's with him." He agreed wholeheartedly. Mia looked at her brother curiously "Are you mad at them?" She asked, her brow raised. William exhaled "A little... From what I heard, Barry's messed up the timeline several times, Kara's was a huge ball of sunshine the last time I saw her and according to Felicity's letter, she had no idea about the deal while Nora? Why should I be mad at her when she doesn't exist in this timeline. So at Barry? Yes, the other two no." He answered honestly yet hesitantly. Mia's face turned angry "I'm angry but I'm too damn tired to go and punch something." She said furiously yet tiredly at the same time.**

**Mia sighed deeply "I knew that she was hurting, you know? But she kept it to herself... Why? I could've carried some of the pain." She wondered in awe. Their mother did what others would see as impossible and heartbreaking but she did it. William shook his head "No Mia! That at the time would've been a huge burden for a toddler no matter how tough you were." He declared vehemently. Mia scowled "Hey! I could've!" She protested hotly. William gave her a 'Really? Are you kidding me?' look. Thinking back she realized that her mom was right to keep this from her, Mia sighed looked at him "Should we tell? I mean he was Mom and Dad's best friend and don't you think he should know what happened to them?" She questioned curiously, biting her lip.**

**William small smiled at her "Yes but we'll deal with that tomorrow. Right now? We need to get some sleep." He said knowingly before he got up from his seat, went over and using the several blankets to make a makeshift bed while leaving some for Mia as well. Mia stumbled over to the workout mats sleepily, using whatever blankets were left to make her own makeshift bed "It's not as bad as other places I've slept." She thought knowingly, closing her eyes. Humming contently "Goodnight, Will." Mia mumbled sleepily. William smiled sleepily "Night, Mia." He mumbled back before succumbing to sleep.**

At that moment, the portal disappeared. Oliver smiled down at Felicity "I told you they'll be alright." He teased lightly. It might've been only a few hours but he still can't believe she's in his arms, Felicity stuck her tongue out at him "I'm a mother I'm always going to worry. I'm just glad we could check on them." She admitted honestly.

Putting his arm around her, Oliver nodded "Yeah, me too. After Crisis was over and between keeping the balance... I peeked in every once and a while on the three of you." He admitted sheepishly. Pulling out of his embrace, Felicity closed her eyes despaired, she spent god knows how many hours crying because she missed him, cause while Mia is very much her own person she has so much of Oliver in her "Oliver, I'm sorry you had to..." She apologized but Oliver put his finger on her mouth to silence her. Turning to face her, Oliver sighed "Felicity you have nothing to apologize for, I left you and our daughter and I don't blame you for crying at all." He consoled her softly, cupping her cheeks.

Felicity smiled widely at him "I love you." She declared happily, leaning in to kiss him. While this isn't their first kiss since reuniting but the kiss still poured the longing and love they had while still being soft and sweet yet fiery, Oliver pulled away "I love you too. But I think the bedrooms calling." He said lovingly. Felicity chuckled "I'm surprised you don't want to hear more about the last twenty years." She said knowingly. Oliver smirked at her "Trust me, I do but I have my beautiful, gorgeous wife who I haven't had sex with since almost 20 years ago." He declared a matter of factually. Felicity smirked back at him "What are you waiting for?" She asked huskily. Oliver scooped Felicity up bridal-style "Nothing. We have the rest of our lives to tell each other what happened over the last 20 years." He declared certainly before he happily carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
